Багги
| jname = バギー | rname = Баги: | ename = Багги | first = Глава 9; Эпизод 4 | affiliation = Доставка Багги, Альянс Багги и Альвиды, Пираты Багги, Ситибукай(бывший), Пираты Роджера (бывший) | occupation = Пират, Капитан, Ситибукай(бывший), Лидер Независимого Сообщества Пиратов, Юнга (бывший) | epithet = До таймскипа: , После-таймскипа: | age = 39 | jva = Сигэру Тиба | rva = Андрей Тенетко | bounty = 15 000 000 (бывшая) | birth = 8 августа | dfcolorscheme = BaraBaraColors | dfname = Бара Бара но Ми | dfename = Плод Дели-Дели | dfmeaning = Разделение | dftype = Парамеция }} «Звёздный Клоун» Багги пират и капитан команды Пиратов Багги, соруководитель Альянса Багги и Альвиды, а также бывший юнга Пиратов Роджера. Вскоре после битвы в Маринфорде, он стал Ситибукаем и лидером . В начале повествования был одним из первых противников Монки Д. Луффи, но много позже объединился с последним для побега из Импел Дауна. Багги был главным злодеем арки Орандж-Тауна и с тех пор является одним из постоянно возвращающихся в сюжет персонажей. Внешность Багги стройный, мускулистый, синеволосый мужчина, одетый в одежду, напоминающую одеяние клоуна, что увеличивает его связь с цирком. Большой красный нос на самом деле не часть грима, а настоящий, живой орган. Всё, что касается его носа, Багги воспринимает крайне чувствительно, вплоть до разрушения целого городка, после того как местные дети посмеялись над ним.One Piece Манга — Том 2 Глава 9, Нос Багги и дети которые над ним смеялись. Порой ему слышится, что люди оскорбляют его или его нос, что может являться следствием запущенной паранойи. При первом появлении в манге на лице Багги были изображены скрещенные кости, образующие букву «Х»; две синие линии пролегали через его веки, на губах была красная помада, а шляпу украшал стилизованный Весёлый Роджер с красным клоунским носом. Впрочем, в более поздних эпизодах, после арки Логтауна, его внешний вид изменился. В первую очередь, зелёная звезда в центре лба; две полукруглые линии под глазами и прямая линия, проведённая по середине подбородка. После этого (когда пираты Багги повстречали Эйса), у капитана было два зеленых круга вокруг глаз и четыре на ободе шляпы, на которой также присутствовал Весёлый Роджер. У Багги так же была зелёная подводка для глаз и зелёная помада, которой были прочерчены линии, отходящие от рта по нижней части лица. Его костюм пиратского капитана представляет собой майку в красно-белую полоску с короткими рукавами, белые перчатки наподобие клоунских; как и у многих других пиратов, повязку вокруг пояса, свободные штаны, под которым видны носки в красно-белую полоску, а на ногах — ботинки с заострёнными носками и шарф на шее. На плечах у Багги оранжевый меховой капитанский плащ. На голове надета оранжевая треуголка, на которой нарисован его Весёлый Роджер. Под треуголкой у него бандана, на которой рисунок в красно-белую полоску. Хотя в манге шарф и повязка оранжевого цвета, как и многие другие предметы его одежды, а штаны светло-коричневые и погоны на плаще просто золотые, но в аниме он был раскрашен куда более ярко, с фиолетовым шарфом, зелёной повязкой, светло-зелёными штанами и зелёными погонами. В арке Импел Дауна на лице Багги снова появляются скрещенные кости, две розовых линии указывающие наверх от глаз и красная помада. В вопросах SBS было выяснено, что голубые кисточки свисающие по бокам шляпы Багги являются его настоящими волосами, заплетенными в два хвоста. В Импел Дауне длинные волосы Багги стянуты в один хвост. Во время Саги Великой Войны, после побега из Импел Дауна, Багги дополнил свой наряд заключённого частями униформы Дозорного, чтобы воссоздать образ пиратского капитана: треуголкой с перечёркнутым символом чайки и плащом с перечёркнутой надписью «абсолютное правосудие». После таймскипа, внешний вид Багги сильно изменился. Его волосы больше не связаны и сильно растрёпаны. Он носит большую треуголку в красно-белую полосу, которая богато украшена золотыми шарами и имеет весёлый роджер его команды. Багги также носит большой красный плащ, с помощью которого, используя силу Дьявольского Плода, Багги пытается казаться гигантом. Галерея Основной сюжет Видеоигры Прочее Личность Багги всегда держит маску дальновидности, стремясь скрыть свою истинную некомпетентность. Однако он и не глупец в традиционном понимании этого слова. Багги склонен к преждевременному суждению, что чревато для него; обычно это случается из-за его самоуверенности. За ним замечается множество характерных фишек, включая такие особенности, как замедленная эмоциональная реакция. Например, когда что-либо необычное случается, Багги не реагирует на это соответствующим образом, но через короткий промежуток времени начинает вести себя импульсивно (например, как когда незваный Эйс непонятным образом появился на его корабле, Багги вежливо поприветствовал его, но когда до него дошла суть происходящего, он гневно выкрикнул «Кто ты чёрт возьми такой?»). Данная реакция является классическим комедийным приёмом. Иногда после первого изменения реакции следует и вторая, более спокойная. Также у Багги есть что-то на подобии «удачи глупца». О таких людях как он говорят — «дуракам везёт». Несмотря на все те чрезвычайно опасные ситуации, в которых оказывался Багги и которые окончились бы летально для простых людей, он раз за разом ухитрялся выкарабкаться живым и относительно невредимым (как в случае когда его ударила молния в Логтауне, поймал Смокер, или заживо заморозил Адмирал Аокидзи). thumb|Багги пытается казаться угрожающим. Одно из самых больших недоразумений, случившихся с Багги, стало то, что к нему присоединилась целая толпа беглецов Импел Дауна (хотя Багги даже и не пытался произвести впечатление на них во время побега, так как они намного сильнее самого Багги, который очень боялся того, что беглецы это узнают). Тем не менее, Багги стал для бывших заключённых авторитетом и привели его к статусу Ситибукая, хотя Галдино прекрасно знает о истинной личности Багги. После таймскипа, чтобы казаться более угрожающим, Багги разделил своё тело под плащом и распустил волосы. Багги один из немногих антагонистов, которые изменились после встречи с Луффи, хотя и не кардинально. Он начал принимать доброту людей, хотя всё ещё способен быть жестоким по отношению к тем, кто не является членом его команды или не помогает ему в достижении каких-либо целей. Багги любит веселиться, устраивать вечеринки, и восхищается теми, кто любит веселиться так же как и он (как это ни странно, он разделяет эту черту с Шанксом). Ему удаётся манипулировать людьми, что видно по тому, как он управлял заключёнными из Импел Дауна, внушив им идею о своём великом лидерском таланте. Узники стали следовать за ним, узнав о его старой связи с Роджером и Шанксом, чем Багги немедленно воспользовался. Также он обожает сокровища. Но, к несчастью для него, из-за своей жажды сокровищ он открылся для атаки Луффи: когда при их первой встрече Нами его обворовывала, он отвлёкся и дал таким образом себя победить''One Piece Манга и Аниме'' — Том 3 Глава 20 и Эпизод 8, Багги отвлёкся на крадущую его сокровища Нами, и открыл себя для атаки Луффи.. Багги убеждённый материалист, он не понимает духовных ценностей — как что-то, что не является золотом, серебром или драгоценными камнями, может называться сокровищем; это его непонимание не меняется уже на протяжении 22-х лет.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 3 Глава 19 и Эпизод 8, Багги рассказывает о своих взглядах на сокровища и пиратство Шанксу. Главная цель Багги состояла в том, чтобы отомстить Луффи за прошлое поражение и Шанксу за порушенные мечты юности. Он лелеет мечту стать Королём Пиратов и завладеть всеми сокровищами мира. После побега из Импел Дауна при поддержке своих новых последователей Багги задался целью одержать победу над Белоусом и покорить «вершину». Однако многие из тех, кто знал его прежде, например Луффи и сам Белоус видят в Багги весьма скромную угрозу. Особая черта характера Багги заключается в том, что он совершенно не боится мечников, не важно, насколько они сильнее его. При этом он проявляет отчаянную трусость по отношению к остальным людям, превосходящим его в силе. Это ярко показано в его битве против Ророноа Зоро а затем и против самого Михока. Очевидно, причиной тому является сила его Дьявольского плода, который даёт абсолютную неуязвимость против режущих атак. Отношения Команда Пираты Роджера thumb|left|210px|Молодые Багги и Шанкс. Об отношениях Багги с другими бывшими членами Пиратов Роджера, до сих пор практически ничего не известно. Хотя известно что его часто наказывал Сильверс Рэйли, и возможно именно по этой причине он относится к первому помощнику Роджера с таким уважением''One Piece Манга'' — Том 56 Глава 549, Багги говорит о Рэйли.. Судя по всему, Багги, как и Шанкс, имел хорошие отношения с их капитаном Роджером, поскольку было показано как он плакал, после казни капитана. Во флэшбэках, было показано, что он часто ссорился с Шанксом по пустякам. Дозор же, объяснял их связь, как «братскую»''One Piece Манга'' — Том 56 Глава 549, Рассказывается о связи Багги и Шанкса., и Белоус тоже говорил, что эта парочка всегда была вместе. Также он не прочь использовать его бывшую дружбу с Шанксом, в своих целях, хоть они теперь и пошли разными путями. Однако, несмотря на слова Багги, когда он встретился с Шанксом, тот сумел его обмануть, заставив Багги вернуть Луффи его соломенную шляпу. После этого Багги сильно разозлился на Шанкса, но Шанкс остался спокоен, несмотря на реакцию Багги. Поскольку был рад понять что их отношения не изменились несмотря на долгое время. Альянс Багги и Альвиды До поражения в бою с Луффи, Багги мог использовать свою команду в качестве живого щита, однако после этого события, он проявлял гораздо больше заботы о них. Спустя ряды происшествий, Багги повезло, поскольку преобразованная Альвида взяла командование над кораблём его команды, после чего он объединился со своей командой, и нашёл свои утерянные части тела. thumb|210px|Багги и беглецы из Импел Дауна, как набранные члены его команды. Вместе, они пошли искать Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы в Логтаун, где Багги сумел заманить Луффи на эшафот, но прежде чем он успел отсечь голову Луффи, молния ударила в его меч, разрушив эшафот, благодаря чему Луффи сумел спастись. После этого происшествия, Пираты Багги последовали за командой Луффи на Гранд Лайн, но взяли другой путь, нежели Луффи. Когда Луффи отправил Багги в полёт, команда Багги стала подавленной, и они даже поставили ему памятник. Однако когда Багги был пойман правительством, и отправлен в Импел Даун, они решили не спасать его, испугавшись за свои жизни. Но после войны, они солгали Багги, сказав что они никогда не сдавались в поисках его. После побега Багги из Импел Дауна, множество других беглецов узнали о его прошлом в команде Гол Д. Роджера. Они упустили тот момент, что он был просто учеником, и скорее всего самым слабым на корабле. Из-за этого, они решили что он могущественный пират. В течении Битвы при Маринфорде, Багги не раз показывал свою трусость, но беглецы принимали это за смелость и отвагу, усиливая своё восхищение. К концу войны, когда Багги воссоединился со своей старой командой, беглецы присоединились к нему, и стали также восхищаться Первым Помощником Модзи и Вторым Помощником Кабадзи. На самом же деле, эти новобранцы намного сильнее самого Багги, также у них всех есть высокие награды, кроме Мистера 3, который также присоединился к команде вместе с другими беглецами, но он единственный из них, кто видел действительность, в то время как все остальные ослепли от восхищения. Друзья и Союзники Гаймон Он хороший друг Гаймона. Хотя они и подрались, когда Багги только попал на остров. По совпадению, никто из них не знал о том, что они оба знакомы с Луффи. Портгас Д. Эйс Также он был хорошим другом Портгас Д. Эйса. Во время своих поисков Чёрной Бороды Эйсу пришлось попасть на Биг Топ, в то время как Багги со своей командой праздновали на нём. Привлечённый очень сильным и сладким запахом еды, Эйс незаметно сел на корабль и начал кушать — никто не замечал Эйса, пока Багги с Альвидой не стали говорить о том, что они ищут Луффи, но не знают где он может быть. Тогда Эйс предложил им информацию, однако через несколько секунд резко заснул. Команда Багги хотела его поймать, но Багги запретил им это делать, поскольку знал, что Белоус отомстил бы им за это. Когда Эйс проснулся, вся команда веселилась вместе с ним, хотя, похоже, Багги продолжил праздновать лишь из-за страха. Когда Пираты Багги приблизились к Импел Дауну, намереваясь спасти оттуда своего капитана, Кабадзи сказал что, возможно, их капитан был приговорён к казни, как и их приятель Эйс. Самому же Багги, судя по всему, Эйс нравился. После встречи с Луффи на Первом Уровне, он отметил, что Эйс, в отличии от Луффи, был очень интеллигентным парнем и что они однажды вместе дружески пили. Багги также сказал Луффи, что он был очень расстроен, когда услышал новости о казни Эйса. Как и многие другие, Багги был потрясён гибелью Эйса от руки Адмирала Акаину. Мистер 3 Мистер 3 (Галдино) и Багги объединились в команду, в Импел Дауне, чтобы вместе сбежать из Великой Тюрьмы, также они оба разделяли ненависть к Луффи, благодаря чему быстро подружились. Тем не менее, они поняли что их попытки выбраться в одиночку, без помощи Луффи и его друзей, оказываются тщетными, и что только благодаря помощи Луффи они смогут выбраться наружу. Во время их совместных действий в Импел Дауне, Галдино был осторожнее чем Багги, предупреждая его об опасностях, которые они вдвоём вызвали, пытаясь сбежать из тюрьмы; в аниме, он в добавок к этому, ещё и несколько раз сам спасал как Багги, так и самого себя, используя свои восковые способности. После того как Багги заполучил себе послушных последователей, Мистер 3 оказался единственным, кто видит сквозь притворство Багги. Мировое Правительство Багги был пойман и отправлен в Импел Даун. В результате, весь его остальной экипаж был вынужден бросить его и уплыть. Однако, после ряда событий, в тюрьме, Багги сбежал и привлек много преступников на свою сторону, которые, откровенно говоря, более сильные, чем он сам. Мировое Правительство посчитало Багги одним из двух главных бунтовщиков. Из-за этого в Мировом Правительстве проверили старые архивы, из которых узнали, что Багги был одним из членов Пиратской команды Короля Пиратов Гол Д. Роджера. Правительство посчитало, что Багги пытался скрывать свою силу и прошлое, поэтому они посчитали, что у него такая маленькая награда. После событий в Импел Дауне и Маринфорде, Багги был приглашен на один из трех освободившихся постов Ситибукая. Таким образом его награда отзывается и он становится союзником правительства. Остальные Монки Д. Луффи Хотя он ненавидит Луффи, он решает помогать ему в достижении его целей, пока они сходятся с его собственными. Интересно то, что отношение Багги и Луффи, похожи на старые отношения Багги с Шанксом: немного дружеское и в то же время противостоящее. Он считает Луффи причиной всех проблем, но был очень удивлён узнав, что Драгон отец Луффи. thumb|left|210px|Багги и [[Луффи на пути в Маринфорд.]] Луффи столкнулся с Багги на Первом Уровне Импел Дауна, когда тот пытался выбраться из Великой Тюрьмы. Будучи вечно корыстным, Багги пытался использовать Луффи, решив что он тоже убегает, но вместо этого был заманен ещё глубже в тюрьму, поскольку Луффи искал Портгаса Д. Эйса, чтоб спасти его. После поражения Магеллану, Багги и его новый соратник Мистер 3, поднялись обратно на Первый Уровень Импел Дауна, и с помощью Луффи и других беглецов, сумели сбежать из Великой Тюрьмы. После прибытия в Маринфорд, Багги со своей новой командой, ничуть не навредил ни Луффи ни его союзникам, хотя он и был использован как живой щит против атак Михока. К концу битвы, Багги вернул Луффи его соломенную шляпу, и сбежал с поля боя вместе со своей новой командой и Мистером 3. Ситибукаи Дракуль Михок Багги столкнулся с Михоком, когда тот атаковал Луффи во время Войны Белоуса в Маринфорде. Луффи использовал его как живой щит против атак великого мечника. Багги взбесился и, когда Михок порезал его на тонкие кусочки, он, собравшись обратно, выстрелил в него ядром Магги. Однако, Михок с легкостью отразил её обратно в Багги, придавая сцене комический эффект. Сила и cпособности Хотя он и не так силён как другие бывшие пираты Роджера, Багги достаточно искусный боец чтобы выжить в по-настоящему опасных битвах, например таких как война с Белоусом. Он также смог пережить чрезвычайно опасный путь по Гранд Лайн, хотя его высокомерие и жадность обычно являются доминирующими чертами характера и не дают Багги раскрыться по полной как бойцу. Будучи вполне приемлемым злодеем в начале манги, с появлением всё более сильных и жестоких антагонистов, Багги стал казаться всё менее и менее опасным. В конце концов, в арке Импел Дауна члены Барок Воркс неоднократно подчёркивали как он слаб и труслив на самом деле. Как бы то ни было, он всё ещё способен перенести серьёзные испытания как и более сильные люди (хотя и с их помощью). Багги обладает довольно высокой выносливостью и устойчивостью так как пережил взрыв Ядра Магги, отбитого Михоком обратно к Багги, без каких-либо заметных повреждений (хотя его Дьявольский плод, возможно, мог ему как-то в этом помочь). При этом обычное Ядро Магги способно нанести ранение даже Минотавру, одному из демонических стражей Импел Дауна. Также обладает довольно высокой физической силой, и был способен поднять и душить одного из своих подчинённых, с помощью всего одной руки, и мог с лёгкостью поднять, и ударить о землю Блугори (хотя после этого он встал с минимальными повреждениями), и был способен удерживать одновременно Луффи и Дзимбэя, когда летел вместе с ними, держа их отделившейся верхней частью своего тела (хотя возможно это из-за способности его Дьявольского плода). Одним из факторов, которые помогли ему в его подвигах на Битве при Маринфорде, была его невероятная удача. С его способностью понимать о чём думают люди, вместе с его любовью к сценическому искусству, и правильным поведением в нужных моментах, он сумел добиться верности от своей команды. Кроме того, многие его проявления трусости, были восприняты командой как героичность, а именно: бегство в страхе, незнание того как вести себя с Белоусом, и их кратковременное партнёрство, а также случайная поимка Дзимбэя. Всё это они приняли за заранее продуманный план, из-за чего многие пираты стали ему очень верны. И большую часть времени были в слезах, от его «героичности». По крайней мере, Багги можно рассматривать как опасного химика. Поскольку он сумел создать пушечное ядро, способное одним выстрелом разрушить большую деревню, и также он сумел уменьшить его до размера бусинки, при этом оставив столь же разрушительным. Дьявольский плод thumb|220px|Бара Бара но Ми в действии. Багги случайно съел Бара Бара но Ми, Дьявольский плод типа парамеция, который дал ему способность отделять от себя части тела, и контролировать их всех по отдельности, но взамен потерял возможность плавать, что как сказал Шанкс (когда они вместе плавали под флагом Роджера), он умел делать великолепно. Также благодаря способности этого плода, он может совершенно не бояться рубящих, режущих и рассекающих атак; любая подобная атака, лишь разделяет его на части, и он остаётся цел. Кроме того, большая часть его тела, может летать в воздухе, имея при этом достаточно сил, чтоб перенести на себе человека через стену — лишь ноги должны оставаться на земле. Хотя части тела разделяются, Багги всё равно чувствует то что происходит с каждой из них; например, когда Луффи атаковал Багги, он отделил своё туловище от талии, и лишь потом понял что Луффи целился ему в пах (в тот момент ему было очень больно). Также, когда Багги использовал Фестиваль Бара Бара, чтоб остановить Нами, Луффи поймал его ногу, и начал её щекотать, из за чего Багги не смог сдержаться от смеху. Вне зависимости от того, что он отделит, часть его тела всё равно будет вести себя нормально; например его ноги продолжают двигаться нормально, когда вся остальная часть Багги летает в воздухе. Хотя Багги сильный боец, и его сила Дьявольского плода делает его почти непобедимым, в бою с Луффи он постоянно совершал ошибки, отвлекался, и открывал себя для атак''One Piece Манга и Аниме'' — Том 3 Глава 20 и Эпизод 8, Багги совершает ошибки в бою с Луффи.. Слабостью его плода является то, что если часть его тела что то удерживает, то он не может её использовать, что было показано, когда Нами связала части его тела в первом бою с ним. Поскольку он неуязвим к режущим атакам, он является естественным врагом даже самых сильных мечников, что было показано, когда он остался цел несмотря на умения Михока. Самой большой слабостью его дьявольского плода, являются его ноги. Они не могут взлететь в воздух как всё остальное тело. Багги также, хоть и всё чувствует, но постоянно теряет части тела, поскольку не может их никуда направить, если не видит их собственными глазами, хотя если он их увидит, то с лёгкость может присоединить обратно. Оружие Ножи thumb|220px|Багги держит ножи. Судя по всему Багги предпочитает холодное оружие, и больше всего пользуется ножами. Ему нравится пользоваться одновременно одним ножом, но бывает он держит по три ножа в руке между пальцами, и умеет прятать их так, чтоб никто не заметил, и чтоб можно было их достать когда надо. Багги прячет подобное оружие везде на своём теле, в перчатках, обуви и где ещё можно (он бывает раскручивает свои ноги, в попытке порезать врага ножами прикреплёнными к его обуви). Также он однажды использовал меч, в (провалившейся) попытке отсечь голову Луффи в Логтауне. В Импел Дауне он носил с собой секиру, украденную у Блугори, но после того как потерял её, взял четыре меча похожих на катаны, и пистолет украденный у одного из охранников тюрьмы. Ядра Багги и Ядра Магги Он часто использует (или пытается использовать) свои Ядра Багги — пушечные ядра с невероятно огромной взрывной мощью, и нарисованными на них Весёлыми Роджерами Багги. Ядра Багги способны разрушить целые деревни, застроенные множеством зданий. В общем он один из немногих пиратов, которые часто использует пушки. Кроме того, он доработал Ядра Багги, и создал новый их вид — Ядра Магги, оружие размером с бусинку, на подобии ручных гранат, но с той же взрывной силой что оригинал. До сих пор он использовал их лишь три раза: впервые на охраннике тюрьмы Минотавре, потом на подчинённых Ханнябала (в манге этот момент не был показан, но в аниме его показали), и последний раз на Дракуль Михоке, который отразил его обратно на Багги. Благодаря их маленькому размеру, Багги сумел пронести их в Импел Даун на себе, когда его туда заточили, и охранники ничего не заметили. История В команде Роджера Багги держит обиду на Шанкса, поскольку считает его виноватым, в том что сам съел Дьявольский плод. В молодости, они оба были юнгами на корабле Оро Джексоне, который принадлежал Гол Д. Роджеру и его команде Пиратов Роджера. В спокойное время они постоянно спорили о любых мелочах (во флэшбэке было показано как они спорили о том, где холоднее — на Северном или Южном полюсе). Несмотря на их вечные разногласия, эта парочка всегда держалась вместе, пока была на корабле. Увидев их вместе, Белоус даже вспомнил о временах битв с Гол Д. Роджером. Однажды в одном ограблении вражеского корабля, Багги нашёл карту сокровищ, на которой было отмечено возможное местоположение подводных сокровищ; в том же ограблении, команда нашла Дьявольский плод: Бара Бара но Ми. Узнав цену плода, Багги сменил настоящий плод на подделку, после чего съел подделку перед лицом всей команды, таким образом он хотел продать плод, который стоил очень много. thumb|210px|[[Шанкс и Багги, в тот момент, когда Багги случайно съедает Плод Бара Бара.]] Заполучив в свои руки карту сокровищ и Дьявольский плод, он собрался сбежать с корабля (что довольно иронично, поскольку находясь в команде будущего Короля Пиратов, он решил уйти и начать собственное приключение), но Шанкс увидел Багги, из за чего он решил спрятать плод во рту, но прежде чем он успел его вытащить, Шанкс случайно испугал его, из за чего он ненароком проглотил плод и выронил карту в море — навечно потеряв способность плавать, и возможность отыскать подводное сокровище''One Piece Манга и Аниме'' — Том 3 Глава 19 и Эпизод 8, История Шанкса и Багги.. Из-за этого инцидента план Багги по формированию собственной пиратской команды задержался на 10 лет. За двадцать два года до начала сюжетной линии, стало известно что Роджер болен неизлечимой болезнью. В течении следующих трёх лет, Роджер покорил весь Гранд Лайн. До начала битвы с Пиратами Золотого Льва на в битве при Эдд Во, Багги был единственным членом команды Роджера, который хотел сдаться. Неизвестно что делал Багги в той битве, но Пираты Роджера победили. После того как Роджер стал Королём Пиратов, за год до своей смерти, он в тайне расформировал свою команду. Один за одним, члены команды уходили''One Piece Манга и Аниме'' — Том 52 Глава 506 и Эпизод 400, Рэйли рассказал историю Пиратов Роджера.. Неизвестно бывал ли Багги в Новом Мире, и был ли он в команде, когда Роджер достиг Лаф Тэйла, поскольку не было дано не одного доказательства этому, но возможно, что поскольку он и Шанкс были в то время лишь юнгами, то Роджер не держал их на своём корабле в течении всего путешествия. В последний раз, до долгой разлуки, Шанкс и Багги виделись в Логтауне. Это был день, когда казнили их капитана. Шанкс попросил Багги присоединиться к команде пиратов, которую он собрался создать, но Багги отказался. В течении следующих десяти лет, Багги пытался осуществить план, который придумал в тот же день, как съел Дьявольский плод''One Piece Манга и Аниме'' — Том 3 Глава 19 и Эпизод 8, Планы Багги были приостановлены на десять лет из за Шанкса.. Сага Ист Блю Арка Орандж-Таун Позже Багги собрал новую команду Пиратов Багги, они использовали придуманные самим Багги — Ядра Багги — пушечные ядра способные разрушить одним выстрелом целую деревню. Первым присоединившимся к его команде стал Укротитель Зверей Модзи, который сражался используя своего домашнего льва Ричи, и вторым присоединившимся к нему стал Акробат Кабадзи, он сражался используя искусство меча и различные акробатические трюки. Багги стал богатым пиратом с наградой в 15 000 000, и с сокровищами ценностью в 10 000 000. Также у него был большой, украшенный корабль — Биг Топ. В поисках пути на Гранд Лайн, дабы можно было красть у более богатых пиратов, Нами украла карту Гранд Лайна у Багги, пока он терроризировал Орандж-Таун. Разозлившись на то, что его команда не сумела вернуть карту, Багги стал рушить здания в Орандж-Тауне своими Ядрами Багги. В тот момент когда Багги пристрелил чайку, поймавшую Монки Д. Луффи, тот упал с неба прямо на деревню. В деревне Луффи спас Нами от членов Пиратов Багги, после чего Нами связала его, и отнесла к Багги. Там Нами сказала что Луффи был её боссом, и что она предала его после последнего боя. После этого она вернула карту Багги, и попросилась в его команду, задумав позже украсть карту снова, но на этот раз уже вместе с его сокровищами. Обрадовавшись что получил карту обратно, Багги принял Нами в свою команду, и устроил пир, предварительно заточив Луффи в клетку. thumb|210px|left|Зоро разрезает Багги Во время пира, Багги прервал диалог Нами и Луффи и начал насмехаться над Луффи, считая что он украл карту и сокровища. После чего, он продемонстрировал силу Ядра Багги, разрушив множество домов. Багги решил проверить преданность Нами и приказал ей выстрелить Ядром Багги в Луффи. Однако Нами отказалась, из-за чего Багги приказал своему человеку убить её. После этого появился Ророноа Зоро, и перебил членов команды Багги. Захотев увеличения своей награды, Багги решил убить Зоро. Тогда Зоро с лёгкостью разрезал Багги на части, но Багги остался цел благодаря способности его Бара Бара но Ми. После Багги удалось вывести Зоро из строя, ударив его ножом, когда он отвернулся. Затем Зоро развернул пушку Багги, а Нами подожгла фитиль, выстрелив по команде Багги и , спрятавшись в туче пыли, Луффи, Зоро, и Нами сбежали. Использовав двоих своих людей как щит, Багги остался цел, и приказал своему первому помощнику Модзи убить Луффи. Однако Модзи вернулся побеждённым, и вырубился прежде чем успел предупредить Багги о фрукте Луффи — Гому Гому но Ми. Затем Луффи вызвал на поединок Багги, который выстрели в него Ядром Багги, но Луффи отразил его обратно на бар где находился Багги, используя свой Гому Гому но Баллун. После этого Багги приказал Кабадзи убить Луффи, но Зоро остановил и победил его. Затем Багги стал сражаться с Луффи. thumb|210px|Багги сражается с Луффи и Нами. Во время сражения, Багги удалось повредить соломенную шляпу которую Луффи получил от Шанкса. После того как Луффи сказал ему что она раньше принадлежала Шанксу, Багги вонзил в неё три ножа, ровно посредине, сильно разозлив Луффи. Затем Багги рассказал Луффи о том как он с Шанксом раньше были юнгами на одном пиратском корабле. После этого Багги использовал свой Бара Бара но Фестиваль, чтоб избежать атак Луффи. Однако когда он увидел как Нами крадёт его сокровища, его руки полетели в её сторону, чтоб убить её. Пока Багги ловил Нами, Луффи увидел что его нижняя часть тела не способна летать, и ударив его между ног, сказал что их бой ещё не закончился. Тогда Багги использовал технику Бара Бара Фестиваль и поделившись ещё больше попытался отобрать свои сокровища. Луффи подметив, что ноги Багги летать не могут начал всячески издеваться над ними, давая время Нами убежать. Однако, Нами решила самолично атаковать Багги мешком с сокровищами, что было ошибкой. Багги успел перехватить сокровища и был готов убить Нами ножами в спину, но Луффи успел нанести ему удар в голову, от которого Багги упал без сознания на некоторое время. Опомнившись, Багги попытался соединить своё тело, но не заметил, что Нами связала большую часть его отделившихся частей тела, оставив лишь голову, руки, и ноги. В конечном итоге, Луффи, используя Гому Гому но Базуку, запустил его в воздух''One Piece Манга и Аниме'' — Том 3 Глава 20 и Эпизод 8, Багги побеждён Луффи.. Команда Багги: После Битвы! После проигранного Луффи сражения, Багги, долгое время, не мог воссоединится со своими связанными частями тела. Он попал на пустынный остров, где пытался убить птенца гигантской птицы. Однако был съеден его родителем, но позже его выплюнули на Остров Редких Животных, поскольку он был невкусный. Там Багги сражался с Гаймоном , но позже подружился с ним. После того как он покинул остров Гаймона, на Багги напал гигантский краб, который также разрушил его Плот Багги, но был затем спасён таинственной, красивой женщиной, которая оказалась старым врагом Луффи — Альвидой. Узнав что Альвида ищет Луффи, они объединились чтоб найти команду Багги, и затем убить Луффи. Позже они вместе нашли, избитых, Модзи и Кабадзи. До встречи с Багги, его команда думала что Гому Гому но Базука убила его, из за чего они устроили ему похороны, и в память, возложили на могилу его отделившиеся части тела. Модзи и Кабадзи также устроили дуэль, и победитель должен был занять место нового капитана, но их обоих побил Ричи, пока находился в состоянии лунатизма. После этого Ричи получил звание капитана, и сменил название команды на «Пиратов Ричи», и оставил Модзи с Кабадзи позади, уйдя на исследование острова. Затем группа ушедшая на исследование была поймана племенем людоедов — Куматэ. Объединившись со своими частями тела, Багги, Альвида, Модзи и Кабадзи победили племя, и Багги воссоединился с командой. После всего этого, команда отправилась на поиски Луффи. Арка Логтауна Позже Багги нашёл Луффи в Логтауне, где его встретили со словами «О, это просто ты, Багги.» Разозлившись, Багги приказал Кабадзи заманить Луффи на эшафот где казнили Гол Д. Роджера. В то время как Модзи был отправлен поджечь Гоинг Мерри, на случай если Луффи сумеет сбежать, но всё провалилось поскольку пошёл дождь. Багги сказал что собирается провести казнь, из за чего Луффи удивился, пока Багги не уточнил что он собирается казнить Луффи. Зоро и Санджи пытались спасти Луффи, но Луффи просто улыбнулся и сказал что он собирается умереть, и что они не успеют. thumb|210px|left|Багги готовиться убить [[Луффи.]] Однако, в этот момент когда Багги начал казнь, молния ударила прямо в его меч, и разрушила эшафот. После чего Луффи сбежал без единой раны, благодаря своему резиновому телу. Затем Багги преследовал Луффи с помощью своего Бара Бара но Ми, но был пойман с помощью силы Моку Моку но Ми, Капитана Смокера. Затем команда Багги была поймана в сеть из кайросеки, а Смокер продолжил преследовать Луффи. Позже команда Багги сумела освободиться благодаря сильному штормовому ветру. После чего Багги решил преследовать Луффи на Гранд Лайн. Арка Джаи Позже было показано что Багги был на острове в форме черепа на Гранд Лайне, где искал легендарные сокровища Капитана Джона. Однако он ошибся островом, и был заставлен работать шахтёрами острова. Позже он узнал новость о повышении награды за Луффи до 100 000 000, но не был обеспокоен, сказав что теперь, когда он убьёт Луффи его награда увеличится ещё больше. thumb|210px|Багги Находит [[Эйса, который ест на его корабле.]] Позже он обнаружил, сонного и кушающего Эйса, тогда Багги отказался нападать на него, поскольку знал что Белоус отомстит. Позже Эйс услышал как Багги говорил о Белоусе и Луффи, и пообещал ему показать дорогу к Луффи. Багги согласился оставить Эйса на своём корабле, решив что Эйс один из старых врагов Луффи.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 25 Глава 233 и Эпизод 145, Багги и Эйс. Позже Эйс покинул Багги по неизвестным причинам, скорее всего чтоб продолжить поиски Чёрной Бороды. Сага Великой Войны Арка Амазон Лили Позже было показано как Старейшина Нён читала газету с Багги на обложке, где говорилось что Багги был пойман когда вошёл в пещеру которую посчитал за сокровищницу Капитана Джона. К сожалению же это оказалось фортом Морского Дозора. Позже было показано что он в Импел Дауне. Арка Импел Дауна thumb|left|240px|Луффи и Багги объединились. Хотя его команда решила бросить его там, после слов их временного капитана Альвиды, он сумел освободиться из камеры (в основном благодаря тому что тюремные сотрудники не знали что он имеет силу Дьявольского плода, и таким образом не надели на него наручники из кайросеки), в то же время, в тюрьму вобрался Луффи, вместе с Ситибукаем Боа Хэнкок.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 54 Глава 525 иЭпизод 422, Багги показался в Импел Дауне. Луффи встретился с ним на первом уровне Импел Дауна, используя свои способности Бара Бара он выжил и не был убит охранниками тюрьмы которые пытались его зарезать, после чего он объединился с Луффи и устроил перемирие.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 54 Глава 526 и Эпизод 423, Багги появляется в Импел Дауне и объединяется с Луффи. Они одновременно обернулись и одновременно использовали — Луффи свой Гому Гому но Пистолет и Багги свои способности Бара Бара чтоб ударить охранника. Багги пытался побить Блугори, но у него не получилось, так как его атаки бесполезны против охранников тюрьмы. В последний момент, Луффи побил всех охранников что шокировало Багги. Он также заметил способности Луффи, в отличии от прошлого раза, когда они впервые встретились. Луффи сказал ему что он пробрался в тюрьму чтоб спасти Эйса от казни, от чего Багги ввергся в огромное удивление. Багги сначала хотел выбраться в одиночку, но Луффи рассказал ему что военные корабли уже стоят на случай битвы с Белоусом. Узнав что его сразу же поймают, он решил остаться с Луффи ещё на время. Затем он обратил внимание на браслет Луффи, который ему дала Нами. Поняв что это на самом деле карта сокровищ Капитана Джона, которую он искал, он решил пойти на сделку с Луффи. Он должен был провести его до четвёртого уровня, за что получил бы браслет. Луффи без колебания согласился, и даже согласился дать ему сокровища за помощь. Чувствуя свою вину, Багги не хотел принимать подарок, но всё же принял его. Он думал сбежать украв подарок, однако провалился в комнату тюремщиков, и вылетел на Первый Уровень — Багровый Ад. Затем он провёл Луффи к выходу во Втором Уровне, Багровом Аду. Затем Луффи сразу прыгнул в дыру, но Багги решил так не делать, а сбежать вместо этого. Его планы провалились опять, когда Блугори сумели его поймать, и он случайно споткнулся и упал в дыру. Однажды на Втором Уровне, он с Луффи, встретили создание известное как Надзиратель Бэзилиск — змею с головой курицы, которая ест всех кого находит на этом уровне. Луффи удалось его победить, но он при этом уничтожил мониторную комнату на этом уровне. Заключённые с уровня были поражены этим, и спросили освободят ли их. Багги так и сделал, надеясь что сбежавшие заключённые смогут устроить бунт, который он бы смог использовать чтоб сбежать, но Луффи оттолкнул его чтобы они продолжили. Затем Багги сказал ему что не знает как попасть на Четвёртый Уровень, и что он наврал ему что поможет туда добраться. Он даже собрался рассказать всем свой план побега с помощью бунта, однако потом понял что все заключённые вернулись в свои камеры, оставив Багги наедине с сердитым Луффи. В конце концов, с помощью Мистера 3, который был одним из заключённых освобождённых Багги и Луффи, они сумели пробраться на лестницу ведущую с Третьего Уровня на Первый, но она охранялась Надзирателем Сфинксом — крылатым львом с человеческим лицом. Однако, Мр. 3 и Багги объединились чтоб подняться на первый уровень, чтоб сбежать, таким образом оставив Луффи одного, но Сфинкс разрушил этажа, отчего Багги, Мр. 3, Луффи и Сфинкс упали на Третий Уровень. Падая они остановились на Третьем Уровне в Голодном Аду. Багги и Луффи спорили о обещании помочь найти Эйса. До того как они успели что то сделать, их поймали охранники с помощью сетей из Кайросэки. Командир Блугорей — Салдес сказал им что им некуда бежать, но Сфинкс, который был пойман вместе с ними, порвал сеть, тем самым освободив их. Багги и Мистер 3 сказали Луффи что они бросают его одного спасать Эйса, но Багги насмешливо добавляет что он выпьет с ним и Эйсом если им удастся выжить. Однако, к удивлению Багги и Мр. 3, он лишь слегка разочаровался и сказал «пока». Пытаясь сбежать они встречают Мистера 2, который находится в камере, и удивлён увидеть Мистера 3 вне камеры. thumb|210px|Багги и Мистер 3 связаны Ханнябалом. Увидев Мистера 2, который освободился из клетки, Багги и Мистер 3 снова пытались бежать, однако за ними начал гнаться Минотавр, и они снова прибежали к Луффи и Мистеру 2. Там Багги представил своё новое оружие, ручную бомбу Ядро Магги, и работая совместно, четверо смогли взять верх над зверем. После сражения, четвёрка провалилась на Четвёртый уровень, где Луффи и Мр. 2 побежали на кухню. Мр. 3 удерживал Багги, напоминая ему что везде ходят охранники которые хотят его поймать. Эти двое затем решили напасть на Ханнябала чтобы попасть на лестницу ведущую на Третий Уровень. К сожалению они оба были с лёгкостью побеждены Ханнябалом, хотя Багги сумел ранить некоторых охранников своим Ядром Магги. Однако они оба были спасены Мр. 2, который замаскировался под Ханнябала, затем сказав им что они должны спасти Луффи который был побеждён Магелланом. thumb|210px|left|Мр. 3 и Багги начали бунт. Затем было показано что Мр. 3 и замаскированный Бон Курей попали на Пятый Уровень. Однако когда они туда шли, объявилась подразделение Волков, и хотела их съесть. В то время как Бон Курей решил сражаться с ними, Багги с Мр. 3 быстро убежали. Затем Багги был показан, вместе с Мр. 3 на Втором Уровне, где они освобождали заключённых чтоб отвлечь внимание на них тем самым сбежав. К сожалению, Магеллан пришёл на Второй Уровень и убил множество бунтовщиков и закрыл вход и выход, отчего Багги закричал что так не справедливо. Хотя позже Чёрная Борода открыл выход, и бунтовщики побежали на Первый Уровень. Появившиеся через некоторое время Демоны Охранники, пришли на Второй Уровень и стали убивать бунтовщиков. Поняв что они не достаточно сильны для Демонов Охранников, Багги теряет надежду и решает бежать. Затем он буквально врезается в Крокодайла. Сначала, не поняв в кого врезался, он накричал на Крокодайла сказав ему чтоб он смотрел куда идёт, но поняв что это Крокодайл, он вместе с Мистером 3 был невероятно шокирован и потрясен тем, что он там. Также он был шокирован когда увидел Луффи и Дзимбэя которые победили всех Четырёх Демонов Охранников. Через некоторое время его ударил в лицо Мр. 2, за то что он бросил их на Пятом Уровне. Затем он сопровождал Дзимбэя, Крокодайла и Мистер 1 чтобы угнать военный корабль Морского Дозора. Он был встречен заключёнными которых он раньше освободил, и он сказал им что уходит на поле боя вместе с двумя Ситибукаями, и ехал с ними на плоту из двери как с равными, хотя в его мыслях было показано что он делал это просто чтоб выжить, ведь Крокодайл и Дзимбэй могли бы его спасти если что. thumb|210px|Buggy on a raft with Crocodile and Mr. 1 before attacking a Marine battleship. Однако, вскоре Багги понимает что его решение не было самым безопасным. Когда военный корабль Морского Дозора открыл огонь по плоту из двери на котором находились трое съевшие Дьявольский плод, и который толкал Дзимбэй, Багги был там единственным кто кричал от страха и спрашивал Крокодайла и Мистера 1 почему он пошёл с ними. Когда плот приземлился на корабль, Багги был единственным который не сумел изящно приземлиться, а упал вместо этого в обморок. Он оставался в таком состоянии пока Крокодайл и Мр. 1 не победили всех Дозорных на корабле, после чего он поздравляет остальных с хорошо проделанной работай, от чего Мистер 1 спрашивает у него зачем он вообще туда пошёл. После того как Мистер 2 пожертвовал собой, и дал всем выйти из тюрьмы, Багги был так тронут, что даже заплакал и извинялся за своё эгоистичное поведение во время побега. Арка Маринфорда После побега из Импел Дауна, Багги был в ужасе узнав что корабль направляется на Маринфорд, и даже просил вернуться в Импел Даун. Однако, выслушав разговор Луффи с Офицером Морского Дозора по Дэн Дэн Муси, он узнал что его считают начальником бунта вместе с Луффи (к удивлению других заключённых, он был воспринят как более важная персона в том побеге, чем Дзимбэй и Крокодайл). Также Дозор узнал о его прошлом в команде Пиратов Роджера, из-за чего он был приравнен к Шанксу. Из-за этого, Морской Дозор ошибочно решил что он столь же силён как и Шанкс, всё это сильно вдохновило беглецов, и они сплотились вокруг него, и даже предложили захватить корабль, но Багги успокоил их. Однако сильнейшие люди на корабле не были одурачены, и Мистер 1 и Крокодайл удивились как кто-то с такой впечатляющей историей мог быть столь жалок и слаб; Иванков же просто решил что Багги вероятно был «позором» Пиратов Роджера. thumb|210px|left|Багги прибывает в [[Маринфорд вместе со сбежавшими заключенными из Импел-Дауна.]] Получив новый прилив уверенности, Багги используя поддержку недавно освободившихся заключённых, решил пойти в Маринфорд и бросить вызов самому Белоусу, что должно было поднять его репутацию на неслыханную высоту. Идя вперёд на корабле с невероятной удачей, так как по неизвестным им причинам открылись Врата Правосудия, он используя это представил себя аж Мессией, и сказал что сам бог желает чтоб он стал Королём Пиратов. Он, вместе с остальными беглецами из Импел Дауна, прилетел с неба в Маринфорд, чтобы заполучить больше известности. Также он носил одежду пиратского капитана, которую сделал из разных частей униформ офицеров Морского Дозора, поверх своей тюремной одежды. Также он видимо украл где-то несколько кинжалов, и объединив их со своей одеждой стал более менее похож на свой оригинальный вариант внешности. Когда Крокодайл попытался убить Белоуса, Багги крикнул что Крокодайл пытался украсть его (Баггину) славу. Затем он совершенно остолбенел, когда Луффи стал помогать Белоусу спасти Эйса. Когда Кидзару выстрелил лучом света по Луффи, и Иванков использовал своё Смертельное Подмигивание чтоб отразить луч, Багги плакал желая вернуться домой. Как стало обычным в последнее время, его мысли и поступки понимаются совершенно неверно, таким образом остальные беглецы из Импел Дауна решили что он собирается убить Кидзару и спросили его не сошёл ли он с ума, но сказали сказали что они, будучи его новой Командой Легенд, не боятся Кидзару. Однако с этим всем несогласен Мистер 3, который говорит что они столь полны надежд, что ослепли. Позже, когда Адмирал Флота Сэнгоку сказал что Драгон отец Луффи, Багги почувствовал себя поражённым. thumb|210px|[[Луффи использовал Багги как щит.]] Затем Багги вступает во временный союз с Белоусом, Багги верит что это так поскольку Белоус считает его сильным и равным себе. Однако Белоус сделал так лишь из-за количества пиратов которые присоединились к Багги, и они могли бы помешать в спасении Эйса, если бы решили напасть на Белоуса. Затем Багги подбадривал последователей для начала сражения. Багги был засосён в Вихрь Крокодайла, после чего был пойман Луффи с помощью Гому Гому но Джет Мигавари, и использован в качестве щита от атак Михока. Затем Багги выстрелил в Михока Ядром Магги, но Михок отразил его обратно на Багги, взорвав его. На это Луффи сказал: «Спасибо, Багги! Я никогда тебя не забуду!!!» thumb|left|210px|Багги на телевидении. Через некоторое время, было показано что Багги здоров, и что у него идёт кровь из носа, и нет одного зуба. Он со своими последователями из Импел Дауна, украли одно Видео Дэн Дэн Муси и использовали его чтоб показать миру что Багги бывший член легендарной команды Голд Роджера, из-за этого Сэнгоку приказал Дозорным в него выстрелить из пушки. Когда украденное Дэн Дэн Муси показало всему миру что Белоус из-за продуманного плана Сэнгоку, был ранен от руки своего союзника Скварда, который ошибочно поверил что Белоус договорился с Дозорными, что обменяет жизни сорока трёх союзных команд за свою собственную, Сэнгоку приказал Адмиралу Аокидзи прервать трансляцию. thumb|210px|Багги и остальные беглецы из Импел Дауна заморожены. Багги и его последователи были быстро заморожены способностью адмирала. Вскоре после того как они оттаяли благодаря магме Адмирала Акаину; Багги стал кричать о мести, к большому удивлению беглецов. Позже, он вместе с заключёнными, видели как Луффи добрался до эшафота. Когда Видео Дэн Дэн Муси снова заработало, Багги продолжил вещание. Во время приготовления к отсечению головы Белоуса, Багги шокирован тем что магмовый кулак Акаину пробил Эйса. Позже, Белоус встретил свою кончину перед Пиратами Чёрной Бороды, таким образом Багги потерял возможность забрать голову Белоуса. Багги пугается и он убегает. Однако, его команда, принимает это за акт чести и уважения, и следует за ним в слезах. Во время побега, Аокидзи решил позже заморозить океан, превратив его в снежную пустошь, также попытавшись предотвратить побег Дзимбэя с Луффи. Однако, замороженное море послужило Багги плацдармом, дав ему отделить свою верхнюю часть тела дав ему таким образом возможность сбежать. thumb|210px|left|Багги спасает Дзимбэя и Луффи. Когда Крокодайл забросил Луффи и Дзимбэя в воздух, чтобы вывести их из поля досягания Акаину, Багги случайно поймал их в воздухе и уклонился от гигантского магмового кулака. Хотя его помощь и была случайной, его команда опять решила что он спас Соломенную Шляпу и рыбочеловека намеренно, и что он настоящий герой. Пока Багги летал в поисках безопасного места для приземления, на поле битвы появилась субмарина Пиратов Сердца, Трафальгар Ло сказал Багги чтоб он спустил Луффи на его корабль. Так как Багги был в воздухе, Кидзару прострелил своим лучом его плечо. От этого Багги закричал в ужасе и бросил Луффи с Дзимбэем на корабль Ло и улетел. В то время как Багги улетал, объявились Шанкс и его команда, и Шанкс бросил соломенную шляпу Луффи Багги, и обещал дать тому карту сокровищ если он отнесёт шляпу Луффи. Он отдал шляпу Ло, и вернувшись к Шанксу за картой, узнал что он ему наврал как и в былые времена. Так как он разозлился на Шанкса, его последователи решили что его связь с Шанксом ещё раз доказывает его величие, и пообещали что будут следовать за ним вечно. Послевоенная Арка Команда Багги плакала и горевала о том, как долго они не виделись со своим Капитаном Багги. Багги также плакал и горевал о том сколько он не виделся со своей командой, и отметил что они так и не потеряли веру в него. Альвида сказала самой себе что эти парни (команда Багги) решили его бросить, но её проигнорировали. Затем Модзи, Кабадзи и Ричи (Модзи говорил за него) представились новой команде состоящей из сбежавших заключённых Импел Дауна. thumb|Багги и Альвида после войны.Альвида, немного впечатлённая поведением Багги, сказала что заключённые, пришедшие вместе с ним — ужасные преступники с огромными наградами. После этого, Багги показал ей карту сокровищ Капитана Джона. Затем Багги рассказал ей, что её дал ему Соломенная Шляпа Луффи, и сказал, что все ветра дуют не на восток или на запад, а в его сторону. Альвида рассказала ему о том, что Луффи удалось сбежать из Маринфорда. А Мистер 3 сказал Багги, что ему пришло письмо от Мирового Правительства. Мистер 3 был очень удивлен содержанием письма, воскликнув: «Я не могу в это поверить!», и Багги разозлился на него за то, что тот прочитал письмо раньше его самого. Долгое время было неизвестно, что именно написано в письме, но в 700 главе манги узнаётся, что Багги Ситибукай, так что вероятнее всего это письмо было приглашением на этот пост. Также в аниме после этого был любопытный момент. Увидев что на этот раз в Маринфорде одним из помощников Луффи был Сильверс Рэйли, и вспомнив, что все известные родственники Луффи были широко известными людьми (Драгон, Гарп), он предполагает, по ему одному известным соображениям, что Сильверс Рэйли также является его родственником, а именно — дядей. Таймскип Во время таймскипа Багги приобрел статус Ситибукая и стал лидером группы под названием Независимое Сообщество Пиратов. 3D2Y Когда Луффи и Боа Хэнкок сражались с Себастьяном, Багги прибывает на остров после того, как Мистер 3 приносит ему информацию о Пиратах Ворлда. Багги решает, что если он поможет Луффи, то это сыграет ему на руку. Не смотря на то, что Багги и его команда попадают в различные передряги во время путешествия по кораблю Ворлда, ему удаётся помочь Луффи, вызвать Акаину для ареста беглеца и сбежать оттуда незамеченным. Сага Дресс Розы Арка Дзо После таймскипа Багги впервые появляется на острове Карай Бари, празднующим поражение Дофламинго. Он напялил на себя широченный плащ, который сделал его вид более мощным и высоким, нежели это есть на самом деле. Багги был в ярости, услышав от Модзи, что Хайрудин и вся его команда отказались в дальнейшем быть его наёмниками. Он решил, что Хайрудин испугался сказать ему об этом лично, так как знает отношение Багги к Луффи, к которому Хайрудин присоединился. Основные сражения Филлерные сражения * Багги против Гайрама (прервано Боа Хэнкок) Ранний One Piece thumb|180px|Ранний набросок «Буги» и некоторых членов его команды. Изначально Багги должен был зваться «Буги». Однако создатель манги One Piece, Эйитиро Ода, увидел один фильм и узнал что имя «Буги» уже занято. Ода быстро придумал новое имя, и изменил его на «Багги». Возможно новым именем стало именно это, поскольку в английском языке, слово «buggy» это сленг, используемый на людях которые считаются сумасшедшими. «Буги» был нарисован в более жестоком, и более реалистичном стиле, от чего он больше похож на традиционного «страшного и ужасного клоуна», не слишком отличающимся от остальных клоунов злодеев, как, например, [wikipedia:ru:Джокер (DC Comics)|Джокер]] из Бэтмена. Это противоположность к более округлому и мультяшному лицу Багги в финальной версии. Красный нос Багги был также увеличен, и стал более важной чертой лица, чем у Буги. Вопросы Перевода и Дубляжа В дубляже 4kids, сцены с участием Багги и его командой были изменены. Во-первых, во время битвы Багги и Луффи, когда Багги получает удар в промежность, сцена была переделана в удар по ногам. Во-вторых, сцены с кровью также были переделаны. Два эпизода, где мини-Багги ищет части своего тела, также были удалены в этом варианте. Благодаря силе плода, голос Багги звучит с эхом, чего в японской версии не было. Свидетельством этого стало то, что во флэшбэке, когда Багги съел свой Плод, его голос изменился. В дубляже FUNimation голосу Багги был дан акцент как у Джокера Марка Хэмила в «Бэтмене», хотя и в более грубом звучании. Ещё в оригинальном варианте Багги часто говорит слово «Громче!», но в 4kids это убрали, а в манге он постоянно заменяет слово «Громче!» на «Лучше!» или «Круче!». Различия Аниме и Манги Арка Рассвета В аниме было показано, как Багги украл карту Гранд Лайна из Базы Морского Дозора Шеллз-Тауна. Однако это можно посчитать несколько «странным» поступком, ведь он был на корабле Роджера и должен иметь достаточно информации о Гранд Лайне. Орандж-Таун Один из членов команды сказал что-то о носе Багги. Разозлённый, Багги схватил его одной рукой и выстрелил Мячом Багги, тем самым убив беднягу. В аниме же, однако, Багги жалеет пирата и отпускает. Перед тем, как сразиться с Луффи в манге, Модзи пытается предупредить Багги о том, что Луффи — резиновый человек, но не успевает полностью договорить, так как теряет сознание, из-за чего Багги не узнаёт о способностях противника. Чуть позже, Багги винит Модзи в том, что тот ничего ему не сказал. В аниме, говоря, что Луффи съел Плод Гому Гому, Модзи успевает сказать только слово «Гому» и падает без сознания. Выясняется также, что это не Луффи избил Модзи, а Кабадзи, когда те поссорились из-за Ричи. Арка Логтауна В аниме, Багги был проинформирован о прибытии Луффи в Логтаун раньше, чем это произошло в манге. Багги и его команда были замечены в баре Рауля, где они рисуют карту; в это время входит Модзи и сообщает, что видел летящего в небе Луффи. Арка Импел Дауна Также в аниме, его экранное время в арке Импел Дауна было сильно увеличено: его каноничные сцены были сильно растянуты, и также были добавлены ещё новые придуманные сцены. Арка Маринфорда В арке Маринфорда, его экранное время было увеличено чтоб добавить юмористического настроения, в арку которая иначе была бы очень насильственной и тёмной, и чтоб дать место филлерам. Послевоенная арка В аниме Багги и Альвида обсуждали Луффи во время его нового прибытии в Маринфорд. Также, узнав, что вместе с Луффи был Сильверс Рэйли, Багги по неизвестным соображениям предполагает, что Рэйли является дядей Луффи. Арка Дресс Розы В манге Багги был просто упомянут в речи Коммодора Браннью, когда Коммодор упоминал действующих Ситибукаев, а также говорил об уходе с должности Донкихота Дофламинго и альянсе Трафальгара Ло с Монки Д. Луффи. В аниме же, с Багги была показана юмористическая сцена, где он говорил о том, что не думает останавливаться на должности Ситибукая, и собирается стать одним из Ёнко, а затем и Королём Пиратов. Эпизодические роли и кроссоверы * Багги появлялся в Пересечении Эпохи, вместе с Соломенными Шляпами, объединившись с Пилафом из Жемчуга дракона. По совпадению они оба озвучены Сигэру Тибой. Товары thumb|left|Плюшевый Багги Карт. Будучи популярным злодеем часто появляющимся на экране, Багги появлялся во множестве коллекций фигурок. Он был в One-Piece Motion Figure box вместе с Чоппером. Также он был в коллекциях One Piece Gashapon и One Piece Gashapon Grand Battle. Особенно стоит отметить что он был в коллекциях One Piece Super Deformed Figures, One Piece The Combining Prison Impel Down!!, One Piece World Collectable Figure, CharaColleCan, и One Piece Anime Heroes. Также он был представлен в коллекции One Piece DX Buggy Plushie. Видеоигры Играбельный персонаж Вражеский персонаж * One Piece: Become the Pirate King! * One Piece: Treasure Wars * Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland * Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! * Aim! The King of Berry * Dragon Dream! * Set Sail Pirate Crew! * One Piece: Pirates Carnival * One Piece: Round the Land Персонаж поддержки * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Неиграбельный персонаж * Legend of the Rainbow Island Прочее thumb|Багги в одном из немногих случаев, когда его рот закрыт. * В манге Багги обычно нарисован с открытым ртом, из за чего один фанат попросил нарисовать его с закрытым ртом. * В четвёртом опросе популярности в Японии, Багги получил 21-е место по популярности в One Piece. Лучшее место которое он занимал было 7-е, в первом устроенном опросе популярности. И худшее было 30-е, в третьем опросе. * В одном из SBS был задан вопрос способен ли пенис Багги также оторваться и летать. Ода ответил что «его пенис тоже может летать», так как все части тела Багги способны отрываться и летать. * В одном раннем интервью от Shonen Jump, Ода сказал что Багги его любимый злодей, хотя иногда Ода называл своими любимыми злодеями и других персонажей. * Хотя это и не связано с каноничной историей, сцена где Эйс подставил Багги была показана в концовке игры One Piece: Grand Battle 3. После входа в бар и угощения едой, Эйс (он спал) просыпается и вспоминает что он что-то забыл и выбегает из бара — оставив счёт в 380,000 на Багги. * Он был нарисован рядом с другими зрителями 6-ого фильма по One Piece, хотя сам участия в фильме не принимал. * Когда Багги отделяет голову, и она летает в воздухе, он напоминает Нукэкуби — плотоядного человекоподобного монстра из Японской мифологии, который отделил свою голову в ночи, чтоб летать в округе и охотиться за смертными и мучить их. * У него ни с того ни с сего отрывается верхняя часть тела когда он шокирован или удивлён. Это используется как шутка что от каких-то новостей он «разлетелся на части». * Как и у других персонажей, у Багги есть свой необычный смех, «Гя-ха-ха-ха!». * Багги первый, и до сих пор единственный, показанный член Пиратов Роджера который съел Дьявольский плод. Также он вообще первый показанный персонаж, после Луффи, который съел Дьявольский плод. * Его клоунская внешность и необычность, возможно, являются отсылкой к другому клоуну-злодею — Джокеру. * Багги является самым часто появлявшимся антагонистом в One Piece. * Хотя о росте Багги нигде не упоминалось, можно предположить, что он является самым низкорослым среди Ситибукаев, так как он был показан чуть выше Луффи до таймскипа. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Buggy de:Buggy el:Buggy en:Buggy es:Buggy fr:Baggy id:Buggy it:Bagy pl:Buggy pt:Buggy tr:Palyaço Buggy zh:巴其 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Мечники Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Ситибукаи Категория:Антагонисты саги Ист Блю Категория:Альянс Багги и Альвиды Категория:Пираты Роджера Категория:Союзники Пиратов Белоуса Категория:Бывшие заключенные Импел Дауна Категория:Бывшие антагонисты Категория:Персонажи Гранд Лайн